


Green For More

by TanithLowe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanithLowe/pseuds/TanithLowe
Summary: "Who puts you on your knees?”Harry’s eyes flicked up and over his face like he was trying hard to think of the right answer. Like it was critically important that he say the right thing. “S-severus Snape,” he managed at last. “Severus Snape puts me on my knees.”I'm not gonna lie friends, this is straight up pornographic.Fanart for Chickenpets Pacify.Not so good at drawing but am trying my best.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Green For More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chickenpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/gifts).



> Me, my old IOS and the free iPad app from the year of our lord 2012 are back at it again with another badly shaded piece of art. I lack a blending tool, the ability to draw in more than 3 layers, and knowledge of human anatomy. 
> 
> I cannot draw hands, feet, or penises (Penes?? penii?) 
> 
> I would like to thank gayporn™ because I sure af would not have a reference otherwise. I would also like to thank Chickenpets for such a brilliant series and would recommend you read Pacify if you haven't read it yet (or re-read it if you have bc shit's lit af).
> 
> Alternate title for this piece is: Wizard Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This artistic disaster was inspired by Pacify Part 5: Safety, specifically this scene below: 
> 
> “Colors,” Severus growled.
> 
> “Oh - god - yes sir.” Harry held one arm out to the side, directing a spray of colored sparks towards the floor. Green for more, gold for enough, Red for stop, and Purple for I don’t know. 
> 
> “What a good boy,” Severus said, holding Harry still and using his free hand to work his belt and buttons open. “Tell me, Potter. Who is it that puts you on your knees?”
> 
> “You do,” Harry said, gazing up at him, his eyes wide and his lips parted.


End file.
